In an automobile-based control system or industrial automation system, peripheral devices, such as sensors and actuators, may communicate using a controller area network (CAN) bus. The CAN bus typically has a pair of differential communication lines that are driven in synchronization with a clock signal to serially indicate data. One of more peripherals at a given location may communicate with the CAN bus through the use of an associated CAN bus controller and transceiver. The CAN controller regulates the format/protocol of the CAN bus messaging, and the transceiver translates voltage levels between the CAN bus and the CAN bus controller.